The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that detects a toner residual amount based on light transmission.
There has been an image forming apparatus having a configuration in which a toner storing section is provided with a light emitting surface and a light receiving surface arranged across a predetermined space and a toner residual amount is determined according to whether light passes through the space. Further, there has been an image forming apparatus having a configuration in which a wipe member that cleans the light emitting surface and the light receiving surface is provided to reduce occurrence of malfunction due to toner adhering to the light emitting surface and the light receiving surface (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-246333 (page 8, FIG. 8)).